Bad Role Model
by fireheaven2
Summary: sequel to The First Time Byakuya Tried Beer; Rukia shows an interest in the 'beer' her brother tried, so Renji decided to 'enlighten' her, and someone is NOT happy.. and turns out they're quite lost as well.
1. Spring Cleaning

**Yes, I started over. Don't sue me, I just wanted to make it better XD**

**So, I bring you the sequel! (again)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

Byakuya sighed. He had a suspicious feeling that something was about to happen. He racked his brain for anything, **anything**, but could come up with no ideas.

Also, Rukia had been home a lot more than usual. When he had asked why, she merely shrugged and commented, "My friends said they're all busy," and went back to reading her book. Byakuya stared at her a while longer, and detecting no sadness or fury, left it at that.

The buds on the trees grew larger and birds began singing in the sunny mornings. Squirrels came out of hibernation and began to hunt for acorns and berries. Anyone could figure out that these meant the beginning of spring.

And with spring came spring cleaning. Everywhere Shinigami were throwing out trash, cleaning out the contents in their desks. Byakuya was among them, leafing through the papers in his bottom drawer.

Wedged between some status reports, he found a rumpled photo. After straightening it out and bringing it up closer to his face, his eyes widened. The picture was of him, dressed in the tacky disco outfit he had been forced to wear. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair hung limp. There were scattered empty cups all around and he was holding a half-full one.

Byakuya winced, this must've been taken when he got drunk in the real world. He had hoped to keep that memory locked up and so far he had succeeded, but the photograph had started to dissolve the mental barrier that held them closed.

Byakuya tossed the photo into the trash can, hoping to never see it again.

---

Rukia walked through the bustling Shinigami carrying out their jobs. Ukitake had assigned her the job of going around and burning everything with her kidou, Pale Fire Crash. So far she had disposed of everything, except for the trash in the sixth division.

She saved her Nii-sama's room for last. Before she forever burned the contents from his trash can, a photo caught her eye.

After picking it up and just glancing at it, Rukia burst out laughing. Startled by the commotion, Renji, who had been sweeping outside the door, ran in. He found Rukia sitting on Byakuya's desk, tears in the corners of her eyes and a photograph clutched in her hand. He mistook the tears for sadness and his face took on a look of concern.

"Rukia! What's wrong; what happened?!" He rushed over and faced her, grabbing hold of her thin shoulder blades.

Rukia shook her head vigorously, a light smile on her face.

"No, no! I was just laughing really hard!" She showed a confused Renji the picture she discovered and his eyes widened. He suddenly burst into hysterical laughter, identical tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"What's going on in here?" Byakuya came out of nowhere and appeared in the doorway, an accusing stare, directed mainly at Renji. Rukia hid the photograph and subtly shot a questioning look to Renji, who responded by lightly shaking his head 'no'.

"Just laughing at old memories, Nii-sama," Rukia batted her eyelashes and smiled innocently.

Byakuya sighed, stared at Renji one more time, then left.

As soon as they were sure Byakuya was out of earshot, Rukia whirled to face Renji, her inquisitive violet eyes sparkling. "Spill."

And so, Renji explained how they organized a trip to the real world, and Byakuya got drunk off of beer.

"Ohh.. so that's where you were taking Nii-sama that one time!"

"Yep."

"And wait- don't you mean sake?"

"Nope. Beer. Don't ask me, the American's thought of it."

"Ah."

Renji then continued to describe how Grimmjow was there and challenged Byakuya to a drinking contest, and they were in the final round when Aizen came and dragged Grimmjow away.

Rukia sat lost in thought, awe and shock etched onto her face.

"Wow. So tell me Renji, does this 'beer' provoke such a challenge as juice boxes? Or does it taste such as odd as coffee?"

They went on to discuss the finer points and the not-so-fine points of beer, while a plan started to grow in Renji's head.

---

"The BBTCSA (Bringing Beer To Clueless Shinigami Association) meeting is starting."

Matsumoto banged her judge's gravel against the table twice and the gossip around her stopped. "Secretary Yumichika, roll call please?"

"Yeah. President Matsumoto?"

"Here."

"Vice President Renji?"

"Yeah."

"Treasurer Ikkaku?"

He waved from where he had been slumped in a chair. Rather than calling out the other members, Yumichika scanned the room, counting the other members. "Okay... everyone else is here too. We're good."

"A'ight. Now as for our plan-"

"Hey!" Renji stood up, raising his hand. "Look, I know we were going to take Byakuya again, but I have another idea."

"Oh? Well, what is it?"

"Oh, well, uh, I thought, why not take Rukia?" He filled in the club members of what happened earlier. "Besides, this would also affect Byakuya as well."

Matsumoto scratched the top of her head, lost in thought. "Why not?"

Renji was taken aback; he didn't expect it to be so easy. "Wait- you mean we can?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

They began to plan out the trip to the real world, deciding to go one week from Friday.

Renji's plan was set in motion, and once it started, it couldn't be stopped.


	2. The Sleepover!

Ch. #2

The early spring had been unusually warmer than normal, so Rukia was sitting comfortably against the trunk of a cherry blossom tree in the mansion's garden, reading a book. A servant showed Renji to where Rukia was and he walked over, making loud footsteps so to not frighten her.

He plopped down next to her and the two sat in peaceful silence. "What brings you here, Renji?" He turned his head away from the cloudless sky so he was facing her. "I've been sent to fetch you." Using the false story Matsumoto had made up, he told Rukia that she had been invited to a sleepover. Her face lit up and she quickly rose and rushed to the mansion to pack her things. Once Renji was alone in the garden, he pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Phase one, complete."

"Roger."

"It's Renji."

"No, I mean, gah, never mind. Just get Rukia over to my house."

Static filled the speaker and Renji shrugged, placing the small contraption into his robe.

He walked up to the door through which Rukia had entered. He peered in, and found himself face to face with Byakuya's cold ebony eyes.

"Uhh... taicho! I was just waiting for-"

"If you do anything to Rukia, I will strike you where you stand."

Renji gulped and unconsciously took a step back.

"Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Kuchiki-taicho." Byakuya whipped around and walked away, leaving a petrified Renji in his wake.

Rukia came up from behind and tapped Renji on the shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Ready?" she asked, concern in her eyes at his twitchy state.

"Y-yeah. Let's go." The two departed the Kuchiki mansion; each step Renji took away made him feel better.

The walk to Matsumoto's was a short ten minute stroll, so the pair decided to enjoy the breezy spring air instead of shunpo-ing ahead.

"What's the occasion for the sleepover?"

Matsumoto had also thought of how to answer a question like this, so Renji didn't have to hesitate. "Matsumoto thought that since everyone was preparing for the Arrancar war thing, we haven't just hung out together in a long time. She wanted to gather everyone up for some fun." In a sense, this was actually true. The group hadn't had real fun since with Byakuya's outing to the real world.

"Ah. Makes sense." Matsumoto's house came into view and the smell of dinner and chattering voices flowed towards Rukia and Renji.

"Oi! I got her!" Renji hollered towards the house. Matsumoto piked her head through the door and waved excitedly, gesturing them inside. "Perfect timing! The food's ready!"

A large group squeezed around a large dining table, food in mountains covering every available surface.

"Dig in!" cooed the red head, but they didn't need to be told twice. Laughter and silverware clanking created bearable cacophony, but nobody cared. Mashed potatoes were gone in seconds; the rice didn't even stand a chance. Chicken was snarfed and the fish was devoured. The food was gone in a manner of minutes.

"Uhh.." Yumichika moaned, patting his crumb-covered belly. The peaceful silence was broken by a large burp from Ikkaku, and everyone smiled.

But it could be delayed no longer. It was time to head for the real world.

Matsumoto clapped twice- the signal that we were about to commence the plan.

"Who wants to play hide and seek?" There was mutual agreement. "Okay. Umm.. Renji! You're it!" Renji fake grumbled, going in the closet to count.

"C'mon Rukia, follow me!" Matsumoto grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her towards a box set off to the side, which she convinced Rukia was the 'perfect hiding place.'

After they had been secured inside, Hitsugaya and Hisagi, a newcomer to the Association, came out from the shadows and began to push the box, which had been secretly residing on a platform with wheels.

"Rangiku-san, are we moving?"

"Shh!"

One by one the Shinigami began to follow the box towards the Senkai gate.

Rukia was being shipped to the real world- literally.


	3. Ghostbusters

Ch. #3

The Senkai gate came into view, previously prepared by Kira. Ichigo would be waiting in Urahara's shop on the other side along with a pile of gigais. But as the box trekked on, Rukia grew more and more suspicious.

"Matsumoto. I _know_ we're moving."

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia... would I lie to you? We are not moving."

"Then why do I feel us occasionally jerking or bumping?"

"Uhh... umm.. that's just Willy! He's pretty frisky!"

"...Who the hell is Willy?"

"My left one! Then my right one is Wonka!"

Rukia sighed. Matsumoto was impossible.

"Besides, isn't it more fun to not know?" she commented with wisdom flashing in her eyes, the first time Rukia had ever really looked up to the lieutenant.

A knock came twice on the box, and Matsumoto pulled out a gas mask. She quickly placed it over her mouth and responded with two knocks of her own.

"What's going on?! Why do you have a gas mask and why am I... so... sleepy..." Rukia began to snore softly as the purple gas injected inside the box began to take effect. The side was punched out and Matsumoto stiffly climbed out and began to stretch out her sore limbs. "Ohh boy! Staying in that box for a while has its downsides!"

Renji lifted Rukia out and hoisted her over his shoulder, and began to walk through the dark tunnel that connected the Seireitei to Karakura town. "C'mon we don't got all night!"

The group trudged through the ominous portal, combining their reiatsu to make a bright blue path. Luckily, it was not the certain seventh day with the tunnel cleaner, so they ran into no problems and emerged into Urahara's shop within minutes.

He flicked his trademark fan in front of his face, the used green-stripped hat shadowing his eyes. "The bus is here! Have fun you kids!" He waved them off with a goofy grin, Matsumoto stopping for a quick hug. "Soul Society sure is lonely without you!" she whispered into his ear, then rushed after the departing group.

"All aboard!" The tinted bus door opened, revealing a grinning Ichigo wearing a captain's hat. "It's a bus not a ship, you idiot," grumbled Renji, but with a good nature.

Once everyone was seated in the sticky leather, the bus's wheels squeaked as the loud and excited group set of to the new spot in town, "Ghostbusters." It was slightly ironic in a way, actually. Finding a parking spot in the back of the flashy building, the group climbed out of the rusted vehicle and made their way to the large line at the entrance, teenagers with fake ID's and college students already waiting to get in. Since they learned last time that Matsumoto's chest goes a long way, they were in within seconds, jealous stares from the people that they had cut.

Rukia still hung limp in Renji's arms, so they first grabbed a booth until the effects of the poison wore off. Mayuri, the distributer, said it should only take around 15-20 minutes.

"Uhh... where am I?" Rukia groggily muttered, rubbing her pounding head. Her eyes were met by 8 other pairs, some emotionless, some excited, and some laughing. She sat up abruptly, her hair slightly rustled and her eyes frantic. "What's going on?"

"Surprise!" Matsumoto yelled out, thrusting her hands into the air. "Welcome to the greatest night of your life!" Rukia stared in shock, then immediately turned an accusing stare to Renji. "I _know_ this was your idea." Renji looked down sheepish, then everybody laughed. It had indeed been Renji's idea.

"Oh, the drinks are here!" A good looking waiter brought down a platter full of at least 10 drinks, and Rukia stared at hers uneasily. _Well, here goes nothing! _She thought, then brought the cup up to her lips. _If Nii-sama could do it, then so can I!

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait between chapters. More to come up soon! 


	4. Negative Effects and Byakuya

Ch. #4

It was slightly tangy, with a sweet and addictive after taste. The background melted away, the crowded pub, the inquisitive stares of her friends, the dingy lighting, and the greasy tables. Her mind whirled a thousand directions, and then she swallowed.

It slithered down her throat like a snake, and made her stomach churn. Her taste buds begged for more, and her body seemed empty without it.

She brought up the cup to her docile lips, but her brain screamed 'no.'

_No! Do you want to be wasted and out of control?_

_No! Do you want to make regrettable choices?_

_No! Do you want to mess up your life?!_

She knew the effects. The fact that it got her brother to smile is proof enough. Hell, just look at Iba-sama and his sake addiction. Her mind and body battled, debating the ultimate question.

_Will she?_

"Yes," she whispered, air barely escaping her mouth to form the word.

The background flooded back in, loud music jolting her ears and the gentle tug of Ichigo on her shoulder.

"Rukia? Rukia?! You okay?" Her far away eyes focused back in, finding herself face to face with Ichigo's concerned expression. She blinked a few times than captured her bearings.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay."

She lowered her eyes to the cup clutched in her hand, ripples forming in the beer from her slight shaking. She squeezed her eyes shut and put the cup on the table.

"..Rukia?"

She stood up abruptly and awkwardly leaned against the table.

"I'll be in the restroom," she mumbled, and raced off.

----------elsewhere----------

Byakuya strolled to the kitchen, his stomach hungry for a quick snack before bed. When he walked through the sliding door, however, he noticed Rukia's vitamins sitting on the wooden table.

"Oh!" he thought, "I'll just take these down to Matsumoto's." He had grown accustomed to having Rukia around, and was quite lonely when she was gone. Taking vitamins to Rukia (which she could just take when she came home) was actually just an excuse to see her.

He shunpoed to Matsumoto's, his hair whipping behind him. But once arrived, instead of hearing the sounds usually associated with sleepovers (laughter, a movie playing in the background, squeals from the girls) Byakuya heard nothing.

The lights were on, but nobody's home. Literally.

His curiosity got the better of him and he sneaked up to the window. Hiding his body underneath the ledge, so that way in case somebody was there they wouldn't see him, he peered into the room with impassive ebony eyes.

Nothing. Empty chairs, dirty dishes, no people. Nada.

He opened the door and stepped inside, panning his head to survey the scene. He spotted a random piece of stationary on the kitchen counter, and walked over to investigate. He picked it up and scanned over it, his anger boiling.

Plans For Tonight!

Eat!

Play hide and go seek!

Capture Rukia! .

go to the real world!

Paaaartttyyy!!!

Even though Byakuya could tell that the loopy handwriting belonged to Matsumoto, one name filled his mind like a poisonous flood.

Renji.

He quickly made up a Senkai Gate and entered, his haori whipping angrily behind him.

But inside, he was secretly praying that Karakura town was there when he came out.

Because when you made a quick gate like he did, there was no telling where you would end up.

----------elsewhere----------

Rukia locked herself into the cleanest stall she could find and sat down, her head held firmly in her hands.

"What happened to me?" she wondered, beads of sweat tracing her brow. Her head started to spin again, and she took rapid breaths. Outside, she heard the restroom door open, and then shut again.

"Rukia? You okay?" She identified the voice as Matsumoto's, and unlocked the door.

Matsumoto took one look at Rukia and went over and hugged her, patting her slightly ruffled black hair.

"There, there," Matsumoto cooed softly, acting just like Rukia's favorite servant when she got sick. Matsumoto had a right to be comforting. Rukia just looked like she stayed up all week then learned that her brother died. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, and had dark circles around them. Her clothes hung limply on her scrawny figure.

For some people, beer makes them go loopy. (see _The First Time Byakuya Tried Beer_ for reference) For others, beer has the opposite affect. Rukia happened to be in the latter category.

But unluckily for her, Matsumoto was determined to make this work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(looks at shoes ashamed) Ahh, yes, I know that there is a long wait, and I'm sorry!**

**..I'm unreliable, I know. (sheepish grin)**

**But oh well! Here is chapter four, and chapter five is already in development! yay!**


	5. Lost, Confused, and Grumpy

Ch. #5

Byakuya found himself locked in a tight space, his knees hunched up against his chest. He struggled to stand, his body not used to the effects of a gigai, but found himself hitting his head against the ceiling. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his little room, he noticed a mop, a bucket and some Lysol scattered on random shelves that were clumsily attached to the back wall. _I must be in some sort of storage room. _He glanced around, noticing some cobwebs as well. _An abandoned one too._

He searched the walls, grasping for anything that might resemble a doorknob. Once his hand found the shiny brass, he gave it a twist, putting pressure against what he assumed to be the door. It gave easily, and Byakuya somehow managed to gracefully regain his footing. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings.

There wasn't much to look at. He appeared to have been transported into an abandoned school, debris littering the hallways. Lockers hung bent and destroyed, desks were overturned and chairs where broken. Byakuya was glad he didn't have to go through one of these "filthy excuses for a learning environment."

He decided he had wasted enough time already, and shunpoed down the corridors, in the direction he hoped was the exit. Time was wasting, and he _needed_ to find Rukia, fast.

--elsewhere--

"Look at who tried to run away!" Matsumoto exclaimed happily, trying to lighten the already decreasing mood. Rukia gave a halfhearted wave, the music already giving her a throbbing headache.

Now she understood why her Nii-sama despised these sort of situations.

Ichigo grinned mischievously, winking at Rukia. "Man, I thought your brother was uptight but damn! Look at you!"

Rukia snorted. Obviously he didn't feel uncomfortable drinking a few. "I know how to have fun! Just because I don't drink doesn't mean I'm boring! Besides," she snickered, "don't they teach you kids to 'just say no' anyways? This just means I'm more mature." She crossed her arms, feeling slightly proud of her little speech. What could he say to that?

"Rukia!! I guess the bathroom got to boring for ya, eh?" Renji merrily danced his way over (saving Ichigo from trying to think up a come back), sloshing his drink around the floor around him. His face was a bit flushed on his cheeks, but Rukia couldn't tell if it was just from dancing or not.

Renji glanced around, taking in the atmosphere. He frowned slightly, displeased at the failure in his plan so far. "C'mon, don't be so boring! Look." he paused, pointing over to where Kira was being forced into conversation by two cute college girls. He tried to act like he just wanted to be sitting down in a corner somewhere, brooding over his taicho's betrayal, but you could tell he was enjoying some of the attention. "Kira, even _Kira,_ is having fun!"

Rukia started to apologize, but Renji cut her off with his hand. "Just tell me when your ready to loosen up."

He stalked off, pulling Ichigo with him, leaving Rukia sitting by herself. _They did kind of look like they were having fun..._

--elsewhere--

Once Byakuya finally found the main doors to the building, he stepped out into a overgrown courtyard, the night settling over the land. He took a few steps, wandering without any real purpose, his face turned up onto the sky.

_Hisana, what would you do in a situation like this? Is.. is this what it feels like to be a parent?_

He opened his eyes, taking in a deep breath as a realization hit him. It didn't matter if Rukia was not blood related to him. All he knew, was he just _had_ save her. There was something, something strong pulling him towards her, something that always made him on time to rescue her, something that always made him aware of her feelings.

He just wasn't able to place a word on it, something so alien to him. Byakuya wasn't able to understand the feeling of brotherly love.

**But with Rukia, he could learn.**


	6. A Disturbance

_Ch. #6_

After counting all of the nicks in the table and all of the rips in the seats, Rukia realized that she was bored. One could only observe a booth in a bar for so long. Sure, it might be fun if they had cool signs on all of the walls, or if you were the kind of person that enjoyed counting how many ceiling tiles there are. Unfortunately, Rukia is not one of those people.

It didn't help that the music was decent and all of her friends appeared to be having a blast.

She continued to watch her friends party, all of them grouped together on the dance floor. Their young looks and chiseled figures from countless training caused many eyes to linger, but there seemed to be a bubble around them that no one dared to penetrate. Her eyes were drawn to who was dancing in the center-- Ichigo, his movements fluid and smooth._ Man, could he move!_ It didn't matter who he was dancing with or how skilled they were, he could adjust to any beat, any tempo, every rhythm. She couldn't help but to admire him; _his lean figure, graceful hips.._

Rukia deeply flushed, growing embarrassed. She couldn't think of him like that! And besides, she was perfectly fine sitting here and there was no way she was going to get up and dance and-- _oh, what the hell! _ She sprung up and walked quickly to her friends before she could change her mind.

Matsumoto squealed with delight when she say Rukia's approaching, promptly grabbing her arms and forcing her petite figure to follow along with Matsumoto's curvaceous one.

"Now we can finally PARTAYY!" She laughed, her body radiating excitement and energy. It was hard to not want to dance along with someone like her.

Ichigo noticed her attempts at dancing and grinned, still swaying to the music. "I knew you would come," he laughed into her ear, "and I definitely expected some mediocre dance moves." She thwacked his arm playfully, knowing that she must have paled in comparison to him.

"What would you have done if I sat there the whole night?" she teased, laughing at his bemused expression.

"I would have went over and dragged you onto the dance floor," he smiled, his hand grabbing Rukia's, leading her into the song.

--elsewhere--

Byakuya shunpoed down the abandoned streets, wondering why there were no signs of people. Even if this was the country there would be at least a cow or two, a few stray cars on the road. But so far, he hadn't seen any signs of life. Now that he thought about it, there was not a single bird in the sky. The night air that was usually crawling with cicadas and crickets and whatever the hell else lived and made annoying little noises in the dark. Nevertheless, the night was calm.

His grip tightened on Senbonzakura, and he warily checked around him, but nothing was there. He wisely figured that if everything were gone, something must have scared them away. He just had no idea what would be so menacing.

He ;promptly decided that this was creepier than a hundred hollows following him, because at least then Byakuya knew what to expect.

Wait-- was that a...

The silence of the calm night was broken as a dropped katana clattered against the empty road.

--elsewhere--

Rukia was dancing merrily, her black hair flowing out and cooling her neck as she thrashed around. She was really getting into it now, the song flooding her mind. Yumichika, one who kept up with all of the popular real world music, was singing along gleefully, his voice blending in with the pounding chords that was being blasted out of the various speakers.

Rukia smiled, happy just because her friends were happy. If it weren't for them, she would never be out doing this... never experiencing something so _perfect_...

All of a sudden the music cut off and the lights flickered out, leaving shocked guests standing around in the dark. Complaints and panic rose quickly, rumors spreading like a wild fire. Confusion broke out, and people struggled to find their friends, some yelling about a movie called "Prom Night." Rukia tensed automatically, and she could sense her fellow Shinigami do the same.

She looked throughout Karakura for reiatsu, nothing abnormal popping up.

But wait... was that a tremor on the corner? Rukia turned to face her comrades and when their eyes met hers she could tell they saw it too.

Turning her attention back to the reiatsus, she gasped in shock at what she saw.

Or rather, what she didn't see.


End file.
